To Do Better...
Log Title: To Do Better... Characters: Starlock and First Aid Location: Hall of Records - Iacon Date: ‎December 27th, 2019 TP: non-TP Summary: Starlock and First Aid get time together to relax, and chat. As logged by: Starlock Starlock was sat down in the Record hall, digging through files and books regarding the Enigma that Prime had asked her and Glyph to look into, one hand full of datapad, the other with her cheek, her finials where drooped downward and she.. well had a sour look on her face, but nonetheless, was reading and working. First Aid wanders into the records hall, hoping to find his little librarian friend. "Starlock there you are. Hello there. Are you working? If Im bothering you I can come back." he says softly, standing near the files. And indeed he does, in her natural environment no less! She lifts her head, her finials perking upward immediately upon hearing him as she looks over to him. "Yeah, I'm here and.. Honestly I wouldn't mind company." she'd smile as she came down from her perch to where Aid was. First Aid smiles under his mask "Okay." he heads over to Starlock and gives her a warm hug. "How has your research gone?" he sounds tired tonight from what he's been working on. Starlock would hug him back, tightly. "Alright, been finding a number of myths on it, just unsure which is the /right/ one... Waiting for Glyph to show up to go through them and if she has more." She'd explain, and bring her hand up to his cheek, looking up at him. "You okay? Look tired." First Aid pauses. "Really?" He says, hugging Starlock close. "What have you found?" he asks, pulling his mask back. He kisses her hand softly and smiles at Starlock "As for being tired? I spent the last couple days doing training exercises within Defensor. Being merged for long periods of time usually leaves me..sort of drained at the end. We've been working on a more seamless separation process which would help any combiner but it's usually relies on being whole, then settling back as you become part of another mind, then separating from that mind again." he explains. "I can read you a couple, should take a seat though." Starlock smiles softly back at him, her optics relaxing, before she blinks as she listened to Aid, slowly it clicking into place that, that big Zombie combiner she saw before? Had a Zombie First Aid in it, and she doesn't know how to feel about that, and nods at him. "....All this combiner stuff is really new to me, it's both interesting and confusing at the same time." She'd huff. First Aid nods "I'd find it fascinating even if I wasn't in one. It's a great way to work as a team and I've always been close to my brothers. We work pretty well together. Defensor..well. he's his own person almost. He's the sum of Me and Hot Spot, Blades, Groove and Streetwise. I don't know how well you know the others but they're good people. Always work on some emergency or another. Defensors got Hot Spot and Blades Bravery, me and Groove keep him calm and focused and Streetwise centers him on the task at hand. His biggest problem is if he sees someone in danger he'll stop mid-battle to help him. Once, for example when we were fighting Bruticus, the Combaticon's combiner he paused to rescue a kitten from a tree, which of course is a bad thing. He means well he just has to delegate one emergency from the next." he says. "I think you'd like him. He's pretty gentle all things considered. I know he'd like you a lot. Because I do." he beams softly as he kisses Starlock's cheek. "I'd love it if you read to me." he curls up next to Starlock, settling in. Starlock smiles at him, listening. "It's interesting to hear, and I do look forward to the day I can meet him." She'd chuckle, smooching his cheek back quickly as she made room for him on her seat once they made their way over, though she did give a slight pause in thought. "...Though, 'for i start reading, I should say, I don't.. feel any worry about you and your brothers sharing a connection like that." First Aid sighs in relief "Good." He says, returning the kiss. "I don't love you any less because of it. I know accepting that sort of thing can be hard on a relationship." Starlock smiles, letting out a chuckle as she nuzzles slightly into him. "I mean.. Maybe I'm just over simplifying it? But they are your brothers, team mates, family.. not... This." she'd gesture to her and him with a smile, but does make a face. "Though.. That /does/ bring up a question of if your Brothers are aware of what you think with me while like that." She'd chuckle shaking her helm. "Luckly probably hasn't come up before huh?" She'd grin up at him. First Aid pauses. "Well we did talk a couple times about behavior in the gestalt. We don't read each other's minds or thoughts in there, or pry into anything personal. That's just abuse of the situation or look into anything..personal. If one of us or any of us is dating, no one will be checking to see what goes on behind closed doors. I mean being respectful like that helps with the unity and keeps us from bickering and makes Defensor stronger. And builds team trust. We've always got along pretty good like that. And as far as it coming up.." he sighs. "I don't wanna see any of you "doing it" has come up more often than you think." he chuckles. Starlock nods along, fairly impressed.. Until the "doing it" comment comes up, causing her to audibly snort and try to force back a smile as she lets out giggles. "Your brothers are such protoforms." She'd chuckle, shaking her head. "...That's really good to know though... Look forward to meeting them all proper one these days." She'd smile up at him, her ridges knitting slightly before she looks down at the datapad. "So, shall we?" First Aid smiles. "They hear a lot about you too you know. I bet they're looking forward to meeting you too. They're cool, Spot and Blades are the ones you gotta watch out for with the teasing, Groove's very chill and Street's..well. I feel sorry for the guy. Hes a cop you know. Tries hard not to be mistaken for a second Prowl." "Ooof, that's rough." Starlock says in response to Streetwise's predicament, cringing as she does. "..I am glad to hear though.. Wonder what they'll think now that I've... Sorta.. fallen behind you in terms of skill." She'd say, looking down at her free hand, a sad smile forming on her face. First Aid smiles. "I can teach. I know a lot about Earth as a battleground. We came to Earth when the Combaticons started causing trouble there. We were alt-modes that fit in and help with emergency services. Learning human first aid skills will be vital with this and I look forward to showing you what I know with everything. I'm no Ratchet but I know my way around a medbay." he says with a smile. Starlock nods. "That's... Not what I mean.." She'd frown, seems a corde has been struck as she takes a deep vent to try and calm herself. "....Felt like ever since I was assigned to space, that my skills were suppressed and now I've.. lost the one thing I was good at, and has made me useful..." She'd frown, clinching that hand into a tight fist, before it relaxes. "...Despite what I've all been able to do.." First Aid pauses. "You haven't lost them." He says. "You still have your bravery. You still have your skills in medical. I mean. You shot Megatron himself off a building once. And then I heard you shot him out of Overlord's hand and flicked him off. I've never known a minibot to be that brave and that's saying something." A weak smile does start to form as Starlock hears him speak and huffs. "I suppose..." She'd look over. "Also didn't shoot him outta Overlords hand, I used my scythe to lock Overlord's servos, causing him to be unable to fire, so Mega-jerk transformed back to his root mode, tried to cannon me, but I dodged that." She'd chuckle, looking down at her hands once more, feeling a bit more proud. "...Nor will it be the first, or last time I've been with the rude gestures and language." she'd chuckle, and huffs. "...I guess.. I'm just frustrated in my lack of growth in learning, has been some million years I've been just going place to place to do medical work in other zones off planet." She'd sigh out. She'd glance up to Aid. "...I'd.. not turn down your teaching offer though... Best way for me to learn more or get back into my skills is to have someone helping me relearn 'em... yeah?" She'd tilt her head. First Aid chuckles. "Even better. The scythe." he says. "See your abilities still have merit on the field." His voice sounds exhausted. "I'll have to recharge , Starlock. I might have pushed it too much in training today. But I'd like to train with you soon if you'd like? Teach you some more tricks. They've been bringing out their heavy hitters as of late which means they're getting serious or scared. " "Or both." She'd point out, but gave him a nod. "Probably going to get worse with me back out there, causing havoc." She'd smile at him. "Rest well.. I should be around soon." She'd look down at her datapad, a tired smile on her own face. First Aid murmurs. "You should rest soon. You look exhausted." He says. Starlock gives a nod. "Don't you worry, I will." she'd smile, watching him get up. "like I said.. promise I'll be there soon... need to ensure these files are put back where I found them... and mark where to find them again." She'd chuckle, before she relaxes. "...I love you." First Aid kisses Starlock fully on the mouth and whispers. "I love you too." He says, giving a smile, even as he turns to leave, smiling like he's the happiest mech in the universe. Starlock smiles, and is quite content, but sometime after he left the area, she'd look up form the datapad, deep in her own thoughts, her optics dim, and after ensuring he was out of audial shot, before finally saying to herself. "...How did someone as messed up, broken, and ready to be the bad guy, like me, end up with someone so kind as you..." She'd sigh looking down at her datapad sadly, feeling her optics well. "...So proud at how far you've come from the bot I had to teach, and had to protect, I'm.. just, so sorry you now have to be the one to protect, and teach me, now that I've given everything I had to others, and let myself slip so far back." Starlock's thoughts would continue as she knits her ridges, trying to dry the tears from under her glasses, trying to quiet her thoughts. "...I'll try to do better." She would whisper softly to herself. "I promise..." After a moment of gathering her resolve once more, drying her face, and taking a deep vent, she puts the files away, making where they are at, before making her way to join First Aid in the barracks. Category:Logs Category:2019